swcrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
DECA
DECA officially known as D.E.C.A. 2.0 is the name of the computer system aboard the Astro Megaship. Functions DECA monitors the Megaship's vital systems. She allows the crew of the Astro Megaship to run it more smoothly by continuously monitoring the Megaship's status and its sensors. Cameras located in every major room and hallway of the Megaship allow DECA to monitor the interior of the ship and eavesdrop on private conversations which she sometimes records for future playback much to the annoyance of Sylvia Jacobs.. DECA responds to voice commands and can also make reports in speech. DECA can perform retinal scans on people whose eyes can be seen by DECA's cameras even without the subject knowing about it. DECA was originally capable of speaking 3000 languages but, she gained the ability to speak more when Bryan Khayman copied C-3PO's language database to her database. In the event that the crew feels the need to silence DECA, there is a control on the bridge of the Megaship that can silence DECA. DECA also operates the Megaship's navicomputer which had its data updated in 2018 by the Spectres using a data spike that transferred data from the Ghost, Felth's Pride, Gauntlet, and Admiral Michael Piett's Super Star Destroyer the Naberrie. Personality DECA is known to be cantankerous at times with both droids and living beings due to the Megaship's lack of use between the Battle of Gratha and Operation Lothal Freedom. Most notably she has argued with Chopper who directed a slew of vulgarities at her and directed sarcastic comments at Jacen Syndulla when he directed her to do things. She gets along rather well with C-3PO, R2-D2, and R9-D2. When Troy Khayman delivered the ship's security codes to the Spectres, DECA gave Jacen an extremely hard time, but later allowed Lucy Felth and Darius Carpenter to access the ship's secure memory banks as well as allowing Troy to make a copy of the data for his dad Andros Khayman. She also assisted Josh Myers in pulling a prank on Jacen using a scene from . History DECA went online in 1999 along with the Megaship. She served both Khaymans until 2003 when the Megaship was sent to Area 51 for heavy repairs after Bryan Khayman sheared the Megaship's tailfins off flying through a shaft in Death Star IV during the Battle of Gratha. In 2008, the older Khayman sibling moved the Megaship back to New York City where it sat until 2018 despite the older Khayman's death in 2010 and a desire by Andros to move the ship to Washington D.C. which was deemed impractical by both NCIS Director Leon Vance and Andros' SAIC Leroy Jethro Gibbs for a number of different reasons. In 2018, DECA and the Megaship were reactivated by Anakin Skywalker and Jaina Solo for a Jedi Order of Earth mission to Lothal that took place during the events of Operation Lothal Freedom where forces from Earth repelled an invasion attempt by the First Order as well as a confrontation with Solo's twin brother Jacen who had taken the name Darth Caedus and aligned himself with his grandfather's former master Darth Sidious. Following this, DECA and the Megaship were eventually assigned to the Spectres under General Hera Syndulla and Commander Ezra Bridger by Remnant General Tevin Felth. Category:Spectres Category:Power Rangers Characters